


12 Days Of Christmas

by feathersandriddles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Based off of the song 12 Days Of Christmas, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mystery, Slight angst in the begining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersandriddles/pseuds/feathersandriddles
Summary: Oswald was ready to face another Christmas miserable and alone until he started experiencing things that could only happen in a Christmas song.





	12 Days Of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s late but who can’t get enough of Christmas fics? I know I can’t. This was an idea that I came up with when thinking about how I want my fic to be different from other Christmas fics you’ve read and I hope you enjoy it.

“Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal”

Oswald snorted as he watched the criminals that were trying to get into the boy’s house run away at the fake gunshots.

“Idiots...” Oswald said as he changed the channel.

That was the fifth Christmas movie he landed on while skimming through the channels. It was starting to annoy him. He knew Christmas was in a couple of days but would it kill them to give anything that wasn’t Christmas related?

Oswald sighed. Christmas used to be his favorite holiday but now it was just a painful reminder of how lonely he was.

He remembered when his mother would wake him up every Christmas morning when he was a child to start baking her holiday cookies. She would sing a song as she shook him awake. Their favorite song. Her voice would fill his ears and he would wake up singing back.

They didn’t have much, not even enough for a tree, but they both loved Christmas because Oswald was off from school and she was off from work and they were together. However, his mother would always give him one present every year and it would always be a sweater she knitted herself. Oswald loved those sweaters. He would wear them to school and most of the time would get made fun of because of them but he didn’t care.

His father was taken away from far too quickly before Oswald could even think about a future with him.

Martin was sent to a unknown place by Victor Zsasz and refused to tell Oswald the location after his betrayal a few months back. Oswald tried searching in the different places he could have been taken to but he came up short every time. He didn’t even know if Martin was dead or alive.

And Edward. Oh Edward. Oswald dreamt of spending everyday, every month and every holiday with him for as long as it was allowed when he got the courage to confess his feelings. But that never happen. The universe had other plans. Blonde plans. Plans that made Oswald react without thinking of the consequences and ruined something beautiful. He can admit that now.

Oswald and Edward had reconciled after Oswald was broken out of Arkham to reclaim his throne from Sofia Falcone. He had ran into Edward along the way who said he wanted to help. They were alone together at one point and ended up talking after exchanging words of “hatred” of course. They confessed they didn’t really want to kill each other and agreed to end this ridiculous feud they had going on. They became allies when everything ended but Oswald hasn’t heard from Edward since Sofia was defeated and he hasn’t reached out either. Sometimes he wishes he had the courage to now that they were on good terms but he just couldn’t face their relationship being different than it was before everything happened.

The sound of the Grinch singing his infamous song on the channel Oswald landed on snapped him out of his thoughts. With a huff, Oswald was about to throw the remote he had in his hand at the screen when he heard the sound of tiny footsteps getting closer to where he was.

Oswald turned off the TV and peaked over the couch.

Oswald wasn’t exactly sure who or what was making that sound. No one else was home. He had dismissed Olga for the night and none of his henchmen were around either which left Oswald undefended. He had left his gun in his office of the mansion but he had the knife in his cane in case he was put in danger.

Expecting to see a person appear once the sound got louder and entered the living room, imagine his surprise when he saw a windup drummer of a marching band march into his view. Followed by another and another and another until there were twelve.

12 Drummers Drumming.

Confused and certain that they weren’t bombs, Oswald got up and walked towards the windup toys that now stood still.

Oswald looked towards the direction they came from and at the beginning of the trail was the front door. Had someone been in his house? And he didn’t hear when they had opened the door?

He looked down at the windup toys and saw that the last one that entered the room had a small paper attached to it with a string.

Oswald took the paper from the toy and saw the letter “M” written on it.

Oswald furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What did this mean?

***

Oswald didn’t sleep at all that night. He was afraid whoever set up those windup toys would pull something else while he was in slumber so he stayed on guard until the sun was high in the sky.

When Olga came in for the day, Oswald went to hide by the front door when he heard keys and locks unlocking. He ended up scaring Olga as she came in by jumping out at her with an umbrella as his weapon. She started insulting him in Russian.

Oswald asked her if she had anything to do with what he experienced the day before and she told him she didn’t know what Oswald was talking about as she tried to calm her racing heart.

The marching toys was still on Oswald’s mind as he went to his Iceberg Lounge that was reclaimed from The Sirens, who had taken it from him while he was in Arkham, at noon. He was planning on moving and expanding his new club to a new building he managed to buy that was 5x the size of the original. Oswald was making sure his blueprints were coming to life by visiting the worksite almost everyday. Mr. Penn, who returned to work with Oswald after getting tortured by Tabitha for his location, helped keep everyone in check when Oswald couldn’t be present as the workers worked.

Before leaving for the day, Oswald had instructed Olga to call him the moment she saw anything out of the ordinary happen at the mansion.

“And make sure all the doors and windows are locked!” Oswald had told her.

“Yes, Mr. Penguin.” was her response.

During late afternoon one of his henchmen that was on entrance duty had come up to him with a group of men in kilts and carrying bagpipes following.

“What is this?” Oswald asked.

“They say they had a song for you, boss.”  
The henchman replied.

At that the men started playing their pipes to the tune of “We Wish You A Merry Christmas” and Oswald was too dumbfounded to stop them until the last note was played.

11 Pipers Pipping.

One of the men handed Oswald a card that had the letter “E” on it.

“Who sent you here?” Oswald demanded as he took it roughly but the men were already taking off.

“Do you want us to go after them, boss?”

Oswald was busy staring at the new card he had been handed. First it was an “M” and now an “E”. What the hell? A group of pipers performed him a song and gave him a message at the end of it just like Ed had-

Oswald shook his head. Now was not the time to think about him.

“No leave them. However, next time when you see something suspicious don’t just bring them to me. That’s giving them an easy opening to kill me.”

“Got it, boss.”

After dismissing his henchman, Oswald took out his phone and dialed his home number.

“Da?” Olga answered.

“Olga, has anything happened over there since I’ve been gone?” Oswald asked.

“No, Mr. Penguin.” Olga replied in her accent.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure, Mr. Penguin. I’ve been cleaning the house and nothing has changed since you left except for less dust.”

Oswald snorted at Olga’s attempted joke.

“Inform me if anything does.”

“Okay, Mr. Penguin.”

Oswald ended the call and looked at the card with the letter once again. He probably was done experiencing weird things for the day now that he had it in his possession.

What were they planning for him?

***

Oswald’s paranoia was off the charts the next day not knowing if he was going to receive another letter and how he would receive it.

He could never be too careful after everything he’s been through so he had called in 10 henchmen to surround his mansion to be on lookout for anything for as long as Oswald wanted them to be there.

Feeling a bit safer, Oswald went to fetch the newspaper for the day from the newspaper boy who would always drop it off at his doorsteps every morning. He was the only person that Oswald instructed to be allowed to get close without guns pointed at him.

Oswald took a seat at the head chair at the table and waited for Olga to bring out his breakfast. He unfolded the newspaper he brought with him and opened it to the first page where he saw a ticket taped there.

It was a ticket to the play Hamlet that was playing at Gotham Theatre tonight at 8pm.

Oswald blinked.

What was this ticket doing there? Did whoever was sending him the letters just invite him to watch Hamlet?

Oswald started shaking the newspaper and tearing it apart to see if there was a card with a letter hidden in it but there was none.

Hamlet is probably where Oswald would find it then.

That night, Oswald took five of the henchmen he had assigned watch duty with him to the play. Three would stay outside of the theatre while two would be let in as his bodyguards.

Oswald was guided to his seat in the theater which was in the very front row and in middle of it. Close to the stage and nowhere to run. This had to be a trap.

The two seats beside him were still empty five minutes until the play started so he had ordered his two henchmen to take them and told them to be alert at all times.

The theatre seemed to be a full house tonight. So many people. So many possible assassins.

Oswald found himself playing with the end of his tie out of nerves. He shouldn’t have came so willingly. Willingness is what got him betrayed so many times. He should have thought this out more. After awhile he realized the tie he had on was the tie Edward once told him brought out his eyes. Oswald removed his hand immediately from it and placed it on top of his cane that he placed in between his legs in front of him joining his other hand. Why did his mind always have to wander back to him?

The lights dimmed indicating it was showtime and the curtain rose. Hamlet began. Oswald was more focused on his surroundings then the play in front of him. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary until the intermission break when the king of the scene was the only one that didn’t leave the stage and nine other men dressed as kings took the stage with him. They all looked at each before they started leaping around. Everyone started laughing and clapping at their antics.

Ten Lords A Leaping.

The king that’s in the play came up to Oswald and handed him a card. The king froze when he saw Oswald’s two henchmen point their guns at him. Oswald snatched it from the man’s hand and looked at the letter that was on it. It was an R with an exponent of 2.

Not wanting to think about what that could mean at that very moment, Oswald got up and told his henchman “let’s go!” as they made their way out of the row and out the door.

In the limo Oswald started thinking of the many meaning this letter could mean but nothing was coming to mind.

He felt a headache coming on.

***

Oswald had a couple of drinks before coming to the Iceberg Lounge for the day to try and forget about the nonsense that had been happening to him for the past few days.

For the next few hours Oswald had to help choose which acts he would have once his new and improved club opened with Mr. Penn. So far there had been many singings acts that Mr. Penn assures him were terrible since Oswald seemed to be clapping at everything.

They had gone through many acts and none of them had the spark Oswald, mostly Mr. Penn at the moment, were looking for.

“NEXT!” Oswald yelled.

“You don’t need to shout, Mr. Cobblepot.” Mr. Penn said.

Oswald drunkly giggled.

“And you don’t need to talk yet here we are.”

Mr. Penn pinched the bridge of his nose. Patience was definitely needed today.

The next act on the list was a group of women that took the stage that had finished being built the week before.

Mr. Penn looked down at the list of names in confusion.

“They weren’t there when I checked over the performers last night.”

“You probably missed it, four eyes.” Oswald laughed at his own joke as he reached to pour himself another drink.

Mr. Penn slapped his hand away from the wine bottle that was ordered to be place at their table by one of the waiters.

Oswald jumped at the sudden contact and then started laughing again.

“I’m going to let that slide because I know I’m drunk.” He said as he tried to point sternly at Mr. Penn.

“Yes, sir.” Mr. Penn said with a sigh. He turned his attention back to the ladies. “You have two minutes.”

The music started up and the women started their routine. It was a ballet routine. They were even ballet outfits.

Nine Ladies Dancing.

“They’re ballerinas.” Mr. Penn stated. “Not even close to what we’re looking for.” He turned to see if Oswald agreed.

Oswald seem to be staring at the ceiling as if the music was coming from the sky rather than the speakers.

“Isn’t this the one nutcracker song?”

“I believe you are correct, Mr. Cobblepot.”

“NEXT!” Oswald suddenly screamed, scaring Mr. Penn and the women onstage. “Christmas is off limits here.”

“They weren’t even done with their two minutes!”

“NEXT!” Oswald screamed again but this time banging on the table like a child.

Mr. Penn turned to the ladies and muttered an apology. One of the ladies left the group and walked towards them slamming a card on the table.

“We weren’t performing to be a part of this business anyways.” She said and with a toss of her hair she left with her friends.

Oswald picked up the card and held it close to his face and saw “Y” was written on it.

“Mr. Cobblepot, is that one of the cards you were telling me you’ve been receiving lately?”

“Yes. Yes it is.” Oswald said.

He seemed to be deep in thought about what he just received until he turned to Mr. Penn and spoke.

“How do you feel about having penguins as the main attraction?”

***

It clicked after receiving six eggs that were apparently laid by geese in a gift basket that was delivered to his club.  
  
It took him two clues beforehand to get to this conclusion.

After the day of the nine dancing ladies, Oswald was hungover and on top of that sleep deprived due to the stress of not knowing what the hell was going on and couldn’t sleep. However, even in that state he didn’t fail to miss seeing a cow on the sidewalk and six women dressed as maids taking turns in milking it on the route to his club.

Eight Maids A Milking.

One of the women was holding up a sign that read “Penguin” near the street which caused Oswald to tell his driver to stop and he got out of the car.

He walked to the woman with the sign and asked if she happened to have something for him.

She reached into the pocket of her apron, took out a card and handed it to Oswald.

Oswald took it and headed back into the car. He turned the card over to the side where the letter was and it was a “C.”

The following day, Oswald got a letter in the mail that had directions leading to the lake at Gotham Park. With two of his henchman he went and was surprised at what he saw.

Seven Swans A Swimming.

He had never seen swans in the lake before. It was always empty even when he would come to the park when he was a child.

The swan closest to land was wearing the card around his it’s neck as a necklace.

Oswald sent one of his henchman to fetch it and he couldn’t help but chuckle when the swan kept smacking his arm away with it’s wings.

He had to keep his image though.

“Hurry up will you!” He yelled.

Eventually the card was retrieved and the letter “H” was added to the collection.

Now he was in his dinning room with all the letters he had received so far scattered out on the table.

Another “R” was put in the mix after Oswald found it under the six geese eggs yesterday.

Six Geese A Laying.

“All the items I’ve gotten so far are from that 12 Days Of Christmas song!” Oswald said as he recalls hearing it on the radio Olga turned on this morning and fitting perfectly to what Oswald has been experiencing. “And I began receiving these cards on the 14th which is twelve days away from Christmas. For once that blasted radio station playing nonstop Christmas songs helped.”

Olga sat at the table looking like she rather be anywhere but there as she watched her employer pace around.

“This person is dangerous, Olga!” Oswald said. “They know the time I’m at home, they know the time I’m at work and my route to work, they know my morning routine with the newspaper and they even managed to get inside the first day. They’ve been spying on me for who knows how long!”

“You’re overreacting, Mr. Penguin.” Olga said.

“Overreacting?! I’ve had a plenty of people stab me in the back so excuse me if how I’m reacting to all this seems extreme to you!”

“If person wanted you dead then you would be dead.” Olga simply answered.

“What if they’re waiting it out!”

“Why would they give you all these stuff then?”

“I don’t know!” Oswald said as he threw himself into a chair and ran a hand down his face. “To distract me?”

“Maybe.” Olga said.

“And if I’m assuming correctly,” Oswald began with his finger in the air. “I should be getting five gold rings today.”

“The box I found on your office desk could be it.”

Oswald shot up from his chair.

“What box?”

Olga dugged into her apron pocket and took a box. She placed it on the table.  
  
“This one.”

Oswald stumbled towards her and grabbed the box.

“Why didn’t you tell me this was in my office?”

“I found it a second before you demanded me here and started talking without break.”

Oswald looked at the box in his hands. It was small but not that small. A ribbon was tied around it.

Not having patience, Oswald took out his pocket knife and cut through what held the box closed. He let the ribbon drop and put the pocket knife away before opening the box.

Once the lid was gone Oswald saw what he waiting for.

Five Gold Rings. They were beautiful.

Oswald picked up one ring to examine it. It was pure gold. Something a husband would give to their wife on a anniversary.

He looked back down and saw the rings were on top of a card. Not just one card but two cards. Oswald gently took them out, mindful of the jewelry, and saw the letters “I” and “S” were written on them.

“What did you get this time, Mr. Penguin?” Olga asked.

Oswald ignored her as he went over to the other cards and took a good look at each of them.

“The person is obviously trying to spell out something for me.” Oswald said. “Maybe if I rearrange them in the order they came in...”

And he did just that.

Oswald took a step back and looked at his work.

M-E-R^2-Y-C-H-R-I-S

“They’re spelling out Merry Christmas! The R with the exponent represents the two Rs in Merry. I’m just missing the last four letters.”

“Looks like you got a secret admirer, Mr. Penguin. All this just to wish you a good one.” Olga said.

“Oh stop it, Olga! There has to be bigger plan going on then just wanting to tell me a simple holiday message.”

“Again I say you’re overreacting, Mr. Penguin.”

“I am not! You said you found the box with the gold rings in my office, correct? That means this person was in my home again and neither of us heard them enter. Whoever is behind all this is getting too close me and I don’t even have suspects or clue what they’re really after!” Oswald yelled.

This wasn’t good for his blood pressure.

***

  
Now that Oswald knew somewhat about what’s going on, he couldn’t help but feel a little excited to learn what other creative ways the mysterious person had to send him the last clues.

It was four days until Christmas and he was waiting to receive the first of the last of the cards.

Although he was still on edge about the whole situation, he felt the Christmas spirit that died a long time ago slowly creeping back. Someone out there was giving him something to look forward to and he honestly couldn’t ask for a better gift. If their plan was to end him on the last day then so be it. He’ll enjoy it while it lasts.

Oswald eventually found himself standing with his arms crossed in front of the empty Christmas tree he had put up in the beginning of the month. He didn’t decorate it because he didn’t have a reason to. No one else was going to see it but him. No one was going to love it like he would have. The only reason he even put it up was because he thought of his mother who would have wanted him to at least have something that indicated he celebrated this holiday. He did but that was long time ago.

Oswald stood their debating whether to do what he had in mind or not and he found that his inner spirit had already won. Oswald went to the closet that contained the lights and ornaments he would put on his tree and fetched them out.

It was the afternoon by the time he finished. The only thing that was missing was the star on top. He remembered he broken it in rage when he found it while fixing his mansion back to new after coming back from the “dead.” It didn’t matter now.

Oswald found Olga watching a movie on the television in the kitchen. She jumped when she heard him enter and quickly changed the channel to the news.

Oswald chuckled.

“It’s okay, Olga. You can say that the Christmas ban has been lifted.”

“Really, Mr. Penguin?”

“Truly.”

Olga hummed happily at his response. She was about to change the channel until she saw who the news was talking about.

Oswald was almost out the kitchen door when Olga spoke, “Look it’s Mr. Nygma!”

Oswald stopped in his tracks and went over to see what Olga was watching. He cursed himself for turning so fast at the sound of his name. He would worry about that later.

As soon as he was at the same distance as Olga from the TV, he saw a picture of Edward on the screen in his ridiculous hat and green suit.

“They say he robbed a store full of diamonds and gold.”

Oswald raised an eyebrow at this.

Edward stealing jewelry? This was a first. From what he recalled of hearing about The Riddler when he was trying to get back on top the first time, he stole paintings from art galleries and artifacts from museums. Even banks. Never jewelry.

Oswald then realized what Olga said. Gold. Edward stole from a jewelry store that only sold diamonds and gold.

Oswald shook the thought that was forming in his head and laughed at himself for even thinking that. As if.

***

Oswald realized a lot of birds were involved for the first, second, third and fourth day in the song when he was faced with different breeds of them.

Four Colly Birds  
Three French Hens  
Two Turtle Doves.

One of the doves almost pooped on him when the magician that was performing at an auction he was having on Christmas Eve had taken them out and had one fly to him with a card in it’s beak.

His suit was almost ruined for the sake of a message he already knew about.

The breeds he had faced had the “T” and the “M” and the “A” to “Christmas.” Now all he needed was the “S.”

***

  
It was Christmas morning and the last day of the twelve days until Christmas.

Oswald had given Olga the next few days of the year off for the holidays and he was alone in his mansion waiting for the last gift he’ll receive.

The nerves that disappeared for awhile have now came back full force. Oswald jumped at every sound he heard. He won’t tell you what happened in the bathroom when he heard a tree branch hit against his window because it was very embarrassing.

It was almost noon when the doorbell rang.

So this was how the person was going to drop off the last gift?

Oswald grabbed the gun that he was keeping in the drawer that was near the front door and went to open it ready to shoot if necessary.

He took a peek through the peephole but only saw white. He mentally cussed. The little snow that fell last night was enough to cover it. Now this was truly going to be a surprised.

The doorbell rang again.

With a deep breath, Oswald clicked his gun and opened the door. He felt himself stopped breathing for a few seconds when he saw who was on the other side.

“Ed?!”

There stood Edward Nygma not in his green suit for once. He seemed to be dressed formally but not too formally. It was hard to tell with the big coat over him. His hands were behind his back as he smiled gently as shyly at Oswald.

“Hello, Oswald.”

“W-what are you doing here?” Oswald asked, suddenly nervous. The gun in his hand was still aimed but his hand was shaking slightly now.

“You can put the gun down, Oswald. I’m not here to hurt you. We’re over that remember?”

“Right.” Oswald said as put the safety back on and placed the gun in his robe pocket. “I ask again, what are you doing here?”

Edward showed what he was hiding behind his back as he brought his arms forward. It was a present.

“Merry Christmas, Oswald.”

Oswald gaped at him.

“You got me a present?”

“I did. I’m sorry I haven’t been around since the whole Sofia incident. I’ve been meaning to but I didn’t know how.” Edward said.

“Would you believe me if I told you I’ve been having the same problem?” Oswald said sheepishly.

“We both seem to be having trouble going back to normal.”

“You can sure say that.” Oswald said as he looked down at the present.

“Open it!” Edward excitedly said.

And Oswald did. He teared the wrapping paper and opened the box that held what Edward got for him.

He reached into it and pulled out a big ornament of a penguin with small fake tree beaches peaking from its back with fake leaves on it and small round green figures. It looked like it was meant to be place on top of a...Christmas tree.

“It’s a penguin in a pear tree! I made it. I thought it would be more fitting than a partridge.”

Oswald looked at him with wide eyes.

“You’re the one that’s been sending me all those crazy things these past twelve days?!”

“They aren’t crazy. They’re meant to be fun.” Edward mumbled.

“That’s not what I - I just - why?”

Edward gave a little shrug.

“I wanted to do something for you. We never got the chance to celebrate Christmas together when we were...anyways it was coming up again and I know you wouldn’t have anyone to spend it with and I didn’t want you to be alone.”

“Twelve Days Of Christmas?”

“You told me that was your favorite Christmas song once.”

Oswald felt a lump form in his throat. He remembered telling him that. It was when Edward had rescued him from the woods and brought him back to his apartment to stitch his bullet wound. After getting comfortable with each other, Oswald told Edward other songs he would sing with his mother besides the lullaby. One of the songs would be 12 Days Of Christmas. Their favorite song. The song his mother would always wake him up with every Christmas morning since he was little. Edward remembered how much that song meant to him.

“Ed, that’s...I just can’t believe you did all this just so I wouldn’t feel alone and you did so by bringing the song that I love to life.”

“It was the least I can do. And...” Edward took a breath. “I also did this because I care about you, Oswald. I never stopped caring actually. You were my best friend.”

Oswald’s eyes started tearing up.

“You really were and I was fool to ruin that.”

“You already apologized for that, Oswald. I hope we can become that close again now that we have had time apart from each other.”

“Thank you, Edward. Truly. Thank you.” Oswald said as he hesitantly leaned in for a hug. He was surprised at Edward returning it as wrapped his arms around Oswald and hugging him tight. Oswald had missed having his friend in his arms.

After awhile, Oswald spoke. “You know you gave yourself away before the big reveal.”

Edward pulled back at that.

“What?”

“You made 3’o clock news. They said you were the one that stole the five gold rings from the jewelry store. You left a question mark behind.”

Edward sighed.

“I hoped you wouldn’t see that. And I can’t help it! I’m compelled to leave something behind when I do my crimes.”

“Noted.” Oswald said. “But I didn’t think it was you behind all of it. I thought it was just coincidence.”

“You should know by now nothing is a coincidence with me.” Edward said.

Oswald chucked at that. “You’re right. I never learn. However, what threw me off was how easy was the message was. You wouldn’t send anyone anything a kindergartner could solve.”

“The mystery was more towards WHO was sending you the card not WHAT they were trying to tell you and I think I’ve done well for it. Plus I know how much you don’t like riddles. I wanted you to have fun not be mad.”

“How very thoughtful.” Oswald said sarcastically.

“Do you think the penguin will look good on your Christmas tree?” Edward asked, drawing the conversation elsewhere.

Oswald brought his attention back to the item tucked under his arm.

“I bet it will. Would you...would you like to come inside and see for yourself?” He asked, suddenly feeling shy.

“I would love to. It’s getting chilly out here anyways.” Edward said.

Oswald smiled as he moved aside to make room for Edward to enter.

Before he closed the door and joined his guest in walking to where the tree was placed, he felt a flutter in his heart he thought died a long time ago.

He gave the present he was given by Edward another glance.

_My true love gave to me..._

Oswald was perfectly okay with this.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone had a nice holiday! Please comment and tell me what you thought about this story.


End file.
